


让Odinson怀疑人生的真爱之路-03

by leechin0405



Series: 真爱之路 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 真爱之路 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641328
Comments: 1





	让Odinson怀疑人生的真爱之路-03

Bucky成功的拿下了Fandral公司时尚专栏摄影师的职位，并且可以参与下一期杂志封面专栏的主拍摄工作，这对于一个职业摄影师来说是一次绝好的机遇。可是Loki不清楚是出于什么原因，在Bucky签约的那天他也要一同前往，据说是有重大的事情需要与他商议。Loki不认为这和他会有什么关系，他既不是时尚圈中的人，也不是Bucky的经纪人，突然搞这么一出实在有些奇怪。比起Loki的脑袋瓜子Bucky在EQ上更胜一筹，他甚至都不用深想就可以百分之百的给出答案，是因为Loki的那套照片。那的确属于佳作系列，凡是个有眼光的老板都会盯上的。

会议室里4个人面对面坐着，Fandral和Odinson首先恭喜了Bucky的入围，他们已经为其准备好了为期3年的合约，而另一份合同却直接送到了Loki的面前.........  
“等等，这是什么情况？”Loki看着推到眼前的合同愣了愣，他可没说要转行呀？

Fandral笑了笑，他打开合同并解释道：“这是一个肖像权使用的授权书，我与Thor以及其他董事已经讨论过了，我们十分喜欢Bucky为你拍的这套照片，公司也愿意花大价钱购买下来作为下一期的封面素材。当然如果可以我们还想再加入一份5P的专栏采访和配套图片。”

这下子Loki完全懵掉了，他看着那份合同眨了眨眼睛，不明白对方到底是怎么想的“......我不认为我一个写程序的工程师会和你们时尚杂志搭上什么关系，你们应该找那些超模或者大明星来，大家都喜欢的。我不想毁了你们的杂志这是实话......之前那位西班牙的模特我觉得挺好的。”

“我们已经让他去另一个杂志做封面了。这一版我们讨论了很久，绝对不是冒然的一时冲动。我们了解现在大众想在封面上看到怎样的一张脸，他们会喜欢你的，当然要是销量可观我们再加5%的分红都可以。”Thor的这次决策并不是完全为了讨好对方，他是个成功的商人，成功就意味着掌握了商机的必要条件，况且这个主意还是Fandral先想出来，他于公于私今天定要拿下Loki Laufeyson这个难搞的家伙。

Loki看似是个挺风光的IT界才子，但这份自信仅仅局限在自己熟悉的领域里。生活中他是个极其缺乏安全感，又自卑的人，年少时期的经历造成了他性格上的一些缺陷。他害怕会因为自己的原因而让这本知名的杂志成为一个笑话，就像是自己开着小号八卦别人时一样，被恶言攻击、被嘲笑愚弄“这不是钱的问题........我们都需要想清楚，以及要是我不签这份合同，会对Bucky有影响吗？”

“不会，当然不会。就算你拒绝了，我们还是会签下像Bucky这么优秀的摄影师。只不过这个行业与你的不同，一名好的摄影师除了技术好，有想法外，还需要运气。同样的设备、布景，人员，也未必能拍出如之前一样的作品来。我看过无数优秀摄影师的佳作，这些都是不可复制的。我相信Bucky以后会有同样的佳作，但具体多久......我不知道。”Thor对自己的谈判能力十分有信心，他说的隐晦但又是不争的事实

“Bucky，是这样的吗？”Loki当然并不相信Thor，可他相信自己的朋友

“没事的Loki，按你自己的意愿来，我是颗金子早晚都会发光的，谁说非要指着你的来成名呀。”嘴上漫不经心的说着，Bucky希望Loki不要被勉强自己，他了解好友脆弱的心理和一切所顾虑会发生的事情。这的确是佳作，但朋友更重要....

“我就问一句，这套照片在你的职业生涯中能拍第几？”Loki知道对方在为自己考虑，但如果Bucky说这个真的是好作品，他愿意无条件的帮助对方.........可显然Bucky有所犹豫，他不愿意如此

“告诉我，Bucky。”Loki再次坚决的逼问到

“第二，第一是我们在校口的毕业照。”Bucky不想说谎，但他还是表明了自己的立场。

“很开心，我也是这么认为的”Loki拿起笔二话不说就在合同上了签了字，并补充道“要是你的作品太烂害得我被人骂，我一定摔了你的破相机。”

皆大欢喜，Thor很好的利用上了这个千载难逢的机会“我们今晚一定要好好庆祝一番，迎接我们公司未来的大摄影师。这可是个传统，不能拒绝。”

换做平时Loki绝对不给面子的直接拒绝，但今天这是Bucky的主场，他不想因为自己的关系而毁了这场庆祝。  
虽然Loki之前在网上看过关于Odinson派对的八卦帖子，但他还是震惊了好一会儿，像他这种大门不出二门不迈，甚至连酒吧都没去过的人哪见过这阵势。Loki喝着手中的鸡尾酒压压惊，Bucky这个野孩子在喧闹的舞池里正与一个Alpha开心得跳着舞，早就把他不管不顾的仍在了一边，而且要是没记错的话，那个Alpha也是Odinson派对的常客，一个商界里有名的富家公子哥儿。

“嗨，是第一次来玩吗，要不要一起去跳舞。”  
落单的漂亮Omega吸引着一个又一个Alpha的邀请，但他们得到的答案都是一样的，而Odinson则是首当其冲做了第一个被拒绝的人。

Thor在舞池里和其他Omega跳着舞，但他心理却在时时刻刻惦记着Loki，这个机会可不容易，要是错过了估计就真的没戏了。想到这里Thor丛勇着几个朋友还有Bucky，他需要一些游戏来热热气氛，好让Loki可以融入进来。

“我们来玩个游戏怎么样....”在Loki刚要决绝的时候Thor马上补上了话“放心很简单，就是一个数字游戏。”  
结果Thor失算了，他大概忘记了Loki是个编程师的事情了。10几圈下来，Loki没喝上一口酒，他自己反而喝了快大半瓶了。

“咱们还是换个简单易懂的游戏吧”见势头不对Thor赶紧更换了策略，看来玩IQ他们都不行“掷骰子，猜大小怎么样”  
.......Thor又TMD失策了，这玩应是可以猜概率的，他们玩的一脸懵逼，最后Loki还帮着分析起概率的测算公式来

“谁看见Thor了？”人群中突然有人问了起来

“估计是去厕所吐了....找个人过去看看”Fandral安排着服务人员去看看情况，心想这是Thor偷鸡不成反遭残害呀。

Bucky喝得也是醉意朦胧，他倒在Loki的身旁傻笑着，然后告诉他“我今晚不回去了.....”

“你不回去？那你去哪？”Loki根本没理解上Bucky的意思，还傻呵呵的问人家的去处......

“当然是和我的小伙子再出玩一会儿了”说完话Bucky向不远处的Alpha摆摆手

“你们今天才认识，而且那个人应该是有其他情人的。”Loki有些震惊，他怕自己的好友吃亏上当

“那又怎么样？及时行乐而已。话说Odinson不也是对你挺惦记的吗？”  
Bucky的话再次提醒了Loki，看来Benedict说的对，那个家伙对他确实意图不轨

“算了吧，我可不想找他这么一个Alpha，处处留情，见一个爱一个的。成了家也得早晚离婚那种。”Loki毫不留情的吐槽着Thor，这是事实，谁都知道Odinson是个不折不扣的渣男、大猪蹄子。

“Loki，你想的太多了。你要知道很多人飞蛾扑火般的贴上他，除了自身能有所收获之外，谁不想可以睡上这么完美的Alpha一夜。要不是他早有了选择，我一定也想睡上一回。”Loki真是枉费了自身优越的Omega条件，对着这么一个主动送上门来的金发Alpha居然没感觉？可是Bucky就是爱死了金发、蓝眼的Alpha，就貌似一种癖好。

“我对他没兴趣”Loki很肯定，他不喜欢对方这种花花公子的类型，不仅不来电还很反感。

“又何止他一个Thor Odinson，你至今就没对一个人有兴趣过，也许你真的需要一个专业Alpha来开发一下。”Bucky笑着坐起了身，他把桌子上剩下的半瓶白兰地拿了过来“相信我，你把它喝了之后，全屋子的Alpha都会变成你的菜。”

“这简直太荒谬了，这是酒后乱性好吧。”Loki属于理智派，他当然不会听Bucky的臭主意。

“那今天你不应为我庆祝一下吗，至少恭喜一下我，单独恭喜.......”见强硬的不行Bucky又打起了情感牌，他知道Loki的那点酒量，不用太多就足够了。他必须要让对方抒发一次真情实感，这个人将自己逼的太紧了，不管是生活上还是情感上，这早晚会出事得。

Loki没办法拒绝Bucky这个理由，于是任由对方劝着喝下了3杯纯酒  
“第一杯敬今天你所获得的成就。”  
“第二杯敬那些曾经看不起我们的家伙”  
“第三杯敬我们的友谊”  
第三杯最后一口没等咽下肚，Loki就觉得胃里一阵翻滚，然后直至涌上胸膛和喉咙。他顾不得自己进的是什么卫生间，总之他看到最里面的隔间是开着的就直接冲了进去。酒精烧的肠胃有些刺痛，Loki用纸巾把嘴擦干净，然后冲下了马桶，他从来都没有过这种感受，眼前的景物都在旋转让他的双脚站都站不稳.......Loki稳住身子坐在马桶上想休息一会儿，可就在这个时候卫生间里闯进了两个人，即使关着门Loki都知道对方在干什么.......

“宝贝，你太着急了......”Thor本来离开了卫生间，但在走廊里却遇到了不知名的Omega，又将他推进了Omega专属卫生间内上下其手。他是个Alpha经不起这种欲望的挑逗，何况还是在酒精的鼓舞下。

两个人交缠在一起的声音让阁子里的Loki害羞到面红耳赤，Alpha散发出来的信息素让他浑身发抖不受控制，本来就已经喝的脚发软了，现在他几乎都要瘫了.....

Alpha即使在酒醉状态下还是对Omega的气味极其敏感，他隐约的闻到一阵干栀子花.....混合着甜橙的味道，甜腻的让他想要凑近些，但很明显这不是属于身下Omega的信息素.....

Thor松开自己在Omega身上的手，然后用力的摇摇头“你现在出去一下，好吗？在外面等我.....”  
Omega以为这是Odinson接下来的邀请，于是心满意足的离开等候。

Thor回头看着身后一排排的隔间，他的脚步有些沉，但还是一步步走过去，推开一扇扇的门去确认。最终他来到了最后一个阁子的门前，用手一推.............无助的Omega将自己紧紧的缩成一团坐在马桶上，推门的声音貌似惊到了对方，瞬间一双可怜旺旺的绿眼就看向了自己。Thor觉得自己可以在这个瞬间原地爆炸，他的信息素不受控制的喷发出来，比刚刚的还要浓烈。

还没等Thor反应过来，Loki就直接扑了上去，他把脸埋在Alpha的脖颈里，颤颤巍巍的喘息着并发出难以启齿的声音  
“..........嗯.....”顶级Alpha的信息素让任何一个Omega都抵不住诱惑，要是在Loki清醒的状态下他可能还有所坚持和反抗，但胃里的酒精就像是一种催化剂，让他完全失去了理智。

====  
Thor的喉咙很干，甚至有些发痛，他睁开眼甚至还有些头晕，可眼前的地方又让他不得不清醒过来......这是哪？完全不熟悉的环境，更不像是哪家酒店，他回过头时发现身边还躺着一个黑发的Omega？Thor满头的疑惑，完全想不起来昨晚发生的事情，他微扶起身想看看这个人是谁，结果却下了一大跳。他居然把Loki给睡了？这有些不可置信，他微微掀起被子再次确认.......看来是证据确凿了。

今天本来和Thor定好的一起探讨采访的相关事宜，可Fandral在办公室等了七分钟后就基本确定对方八成是和Loki成了，估计他们的商讨也要转到下午进行，毕竟昨晚那么多人都看到了俩人在卫生间里热吻的画面，最后还无声无息的消失了。

Thor的心情很差，穿着昨日折折皱皱的西服直接推开Fandral办公室的大门。  
“早呀，大帅哥。恭喜你心愿达成，抱得美人归。”一进门Fandral便开起了玩笑，看着衣衫不整的样子就知道昨晚有多激烈了。可Thor的沉默又让他觉得很不对劲，换作往常这个人一定要在自己面前炫耀一番，还得主动的讲着经过和他分享........“怎么感觉你昨晚像是被摧残了似的？”

“我不知道，我也再想昨晚发生了什么？我为什么会和Loki在一起？还是在他的家里.......”Thor真的是完全断片了，他的记忆只停留在卫生间里呕吐的情节

“不会吧？昨晚你俩在Omega专用卫生间里搞的火人，最后你们还是一起离开的.........你俩到底睡没睡呀？”

“睡是睡了，但是我一点印象都没有。早上起来我发现在Loki的家里，我们一丝不挂也有种种痕迹，我自己的身体我很清楚做过什么。我寻思既然昨晚断片了，早上可以弥补一下丧失的记忆，结果还没等我做什么，他一个巴掌就打了过来，你看看我的脸是不是有些肿了.......”Thor回忆的早上的痛心往事，他当然不会告诉Fandral自己还被Loki一丝不挂的赶出门外，最后衣服还是从凉台上撇下来的，还好那个时候比较早，要不他Odinson就得光屁股上电视了。

“.............看来昨晚你一定对人家做了很过分的事情”Fandral补充道，凭他对Thor的了解这种猜测极其可能。

“我什么都不记得了，为什么偏偏是昨晚？这基本等于我什么也没做还得负责。但确实还是做了..........我觉得自己赔大发了。”正在Thor抱怨的时候手机响了起来，是一个陌生的电话号码。Thor也不避嫌，直接在Fandral的面前接了起来，可谁知道这个电话是Loki打来的

“那个........很抱歉，我刚才回忆了一下，又看了一遍自己家门口和玄关内的监控记录。昨晚真的很抱歉，我一定是喝大了，对你做出那样的事情感到羞愧，以及早上那个耳光，是我自己没弄明白太冲动了，希望你能原谅。不过大家都是成年人了，这点事也不算什么，特别是你，当然没有想要冒犯的意思，反正就当是做梦吧，我希望我们彼此都忘记这个事情，再次表达我的歉意”  
Thor全程都处在大脑空白的状态下，直到Loki挂断了电话他都没什么反应

“怎么了？看你的脸色不太好的样子......”Fandral对Thor的状态表示担心，这个样子的Odinson可不多见

Thor紧皱着眉，感觉有些难以开口，但最后还是和老友坦白了  
“事实上，是我被Loki给睡了........然后他还不想负责.............”


End file.
